Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 11 keyblades and Devil Fruits
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: GRAND LINE HO! Yes, we must! Yesh! I was trying to watch this from the beginning and I got stuck around episode 102. But I LOVE the world of One Piece so much, i HAD to add it in.


Keyblades and Devil Fruits

I'm wondering for the upteenth time why I'm being chased, ducking and weaving through side streets and vendors, the marine squad behind me seemingly adamant on cornering me. "After her! Don't let that pirate get away!" I huff out a breath as I duck into a vacant house and slip over to the stairs. I adjust the Keaton Mask as I mutter, "Terrific. Since when did I add the title of 'Pirate' to my many job descriptions?" I head up the stairs to the roof top and close the door, locking it with my Keyblade and hoping to get a minute to think. _Is it because of that kid with the goggles? All I did was help him get to the center of town. I didn't think he was a criminal or anything, he seemed like a harmless character who exagerates too much. I think his name was Usopp... Uh oh, maybe he wasn't fibbing when he said he was a pirate!_ I hear shouting down below, and I recognize one of the voices as Usopp. "RUN LUFFY! We can't let them catch us!" I then see a pair of hands shoot up to the roof, followed by a yell, "Grab hold, we'll go up instead!" I realize trouble is headed up to my level, but then I see two people shoot up into the air over the roof. One is Usopp, the other is a young man with a straw hat and stretching arms. Usopp starts shouting, "Too far Luffy, too far! We're going over the roof! HELP!" Before they sail over my head and the roof in turn, I bring out my whip and snap it around Usopp's ankle. "Grab your friend, Usopp!" He grabs Luffy and I tug on my whip to bring them down to the roof, which gets them to plow right into me on landing. We roll over the roof in a tangle, then bump into the wall as Luffy laughs. My Keaton Mask falls off my face in the roll, and Luffy is laying on top of me with his nose to mine. I blink a few times as he looks at me, then he grins an says, "Thanks for that, my name's Luffy. What's your name?" Usopp picks himself off the ground as I tell Luffy, "Megan, and your welcome. You mind getting up, you're a bit heavy for being so thin." He gets up off me and Usopp sees who I am. "Hey, wait a minute. You're the girl who led me to the plaza. What are you doing up here?" We hear shouting from down below as the marines start pounding on the door to the roof. I huff as I tell them, "Later, Luffy can you stretch yourself over to that rooftop a few houses down?" He nods at this and I say, "Do it, I'll keep that door barred a bit better." As Luffy winds up his arm to shoot himself over to make a bridge, I lace my aura over the door. The scent of lavender takes to the air and I melt the locking mechanism in the door along with it's hinges to buy us enough time to get off the roof.

I grab Usopp as the door shakes from a hard impact. "Time to go, jump on and hold tight!" Usopp grabs hold to my back as Luffy shoots himself over to the farthest roof to make a bridge. I grab my Keaton Mask off the ground before I hop onto Luffy's makeshift bridge, putting it back on as I balance with Usopp's added weight. He grabs tight to my frame, his legs wrapped around my waist as he mutters, "This is so not a good idea! Heights bad, heights bad, heights very bad!" I do my best to hurry as I tell him, "Close your eyes and concentrate on taking deep breaths, Usopp. I got this, we won't fall. I promise, it's fine." I practically fly over Luffy as we hear the door crack from another hard impact, then I make it to the other roof. I jump off and Luffy detaches his legs to the roof we were on. Usopp decides to still cling to me as we hear another crash on that roof. I take my bomb stachel out of my bag and hurl a bomb onto the roof we just left. "This should help distract them, and the pitch is good. But damn, I jerked it to the right again." The door finally caves in under the weight of one big marine with a cigar in his mouth, then the bomb goes off. A large explosion engulfs the roof as Luffy laughs. "Whoah! That was awesome!" I grab Luffy and drag him behind some cover a large chimney stack provides, making sure the marines can't spot us. I purposefully take a few deep breaths to get my heart rate under control, since I'm supposed to be careful with my recent surgery. Usopp is still on my back, his eyes squeezed shut and one of his hands accidentally where they shouldn't be. I lightly slap that hand and say, "You can get off now, there's solid ground under you." He blinks his eyes open, then realizes where his hand went. He falls off of me sputtering profusely, while Luffy snickers at him. I sigh at this to state, "What are you two, twelve? We've got bigger worries, so focus." I walk to the hatch leading down off the roof and it opens with a creak. I make my way down as I tell them, "I'm guessing I just landed in the middle of trouble, but it's a bit late to get bent out of shape over that. You guys stick close to me and we might not get spotted." Usopp follows behind me with Luffy bringing up the rear, his arms hanging behind his head as he asks me, "So, you seem to be an interesting person. Wanna join my pirate crew, Megan? I'm always looking for new crew memebers." I halt at this and turn to look at him. "So Usopp wasn't lying when he said he was a pirate, but I'm guessing you're the captain?" Luffy nods and I run my hand through my hair. _Fabulous, I'm helping pirates. Why must trouble always find me everywhere I go?!_ I look to Luffy and tell him, "First, let's get to your ship. I'm pretty sure any chance of me getting intel here in Nanohana just went out the window in flames and smoke. Then we can talk in detail once we are on the open ocean and away from the marines."

I open my bag and get out another cloak, throwing mine off and tossing it over Luffy. I toss the other to Usopp, "Here, best to hide in plain sight. Luffy, you mind taking that hat off?" He glares at me to declare, "The hat stays, no exceptions!" I sigh at this as I take the Keaton Mask off and Luffy notes, "Ow, who hit you?" I brush a hand over my still black eye and tell him, "Wasn't a who as much as a what. I'll explain everything later, but we need to get to your ship. Is it docked in the port?" Usopp cinches his cloak in place to tell me, "It should be. Unless the others got chased and had to make sail." I nod and say to them, "Then we'd better hurry, I don't want to miss our only boat ride." I take a string with clips on the end and attach them to opposite ends of Luffy's hat, which gets him to growl at me. I tell him, "I'm not taking it, I'm having you slip it off under the cloak. You still can wear it that way, and no one will see it. Humor me, please?" He grumbles at this, but then complies as I give him a pair of fake glasses to wear. I head down the stairs with my bag and tell them, "Grab a hand, and let's hope we look like regular shoppers. Act like I'm your sister and if we get stopped, let me do the talking." Each one grabs a hand as Usopp opens the door outside, and we head onto the main street. Both of them seem nervous, but I immediately relax myself. I lead them down to a busy road with a few open vendors calling out wares and specials. Luffy looks towards the meat cart with a hungry look so I lead them over, noting a young man with an orange hat and freckles watching us. I lock eyes with him, but he just smiles knowingly at me and turns to walk away. Usopp gives me a look, but I smile at him and fake a continued conversation, "Well, we should eat something to tide us over until we meet mom and dad at the plaza." I lace my hand out of Usopp's to grab my money pouch and I get Luffy a leg of meat. He grins and sticks it in his mouth, so I get two more for him. The vendor thanks me and I hand him my money. Luffy swallows and says to me, "Thank you, sis!" I smile at him, then I ask the vendor, "Do you know any good restaraunts near the port we could try out? We're supposed to take our parents out for their anniversary as a surprise." The vendor suggests a few and points us in the direction of the port, and I thank him with a smile.

We head out as Usopp whispers to me, "Smart move, I wouldn't have thought of that." I nod at this as Luffy sticks another leg of meat in his mouth. "Be sure to chew Luffy, and I've learned a few tricks on how to get where I need to go. Someone was watching us, but he didn't look like a marine and he didn't follow us to my knowledge. Just act casual, smile at a few people, and do your best to stay calm." I see a few marines in a side street and pretend to laugh at something Usopp said. "Oh you are a riot! But yeah, we should meet back with mom and dad soon. Let's go to one more vendor, first." The marines walk right past us, and I intentionally grab Usopp in a hug over his shoulders. The marines don't even look our way as we turn the corner, and I whisper, "Keep your gate casual, or they'll notice us. Running attracts attention." Usopp is shaking and my hands are twitching in response to the adrenaline rush, but Luffy looks completely fine as he finishes the last leg of meat. Usopp asks me, "How can you be so calm?!" I huff out a breath and tell him, "I'm not calm, my heart is hammering like a drum at a festival! But the moment we panic, we lose control of the situation! Just get us to your ship before I have a heart attack, please!" Luffy looks at me and says, "You don't look so good, maybe we should have our ship's doctor look at you." I nod at this as my hands shake in their grip. "I'm all for that, I'm not supposed to get to worked up! But I just spent the past half hour running around and jumping across roofs. We need to get to your ship so I can keel over." I start to huff out air as my legs start shaking, which gets Luffy to stop. He leans down and says, "Hop on, that way you don't need to walk." I step up and he laces his arms under my legs to give me a piggy back ride, but I keep my hand in Usopp's as he says, "This is bad, you look white as a sheet. We'd better get moving." I point them in the next direction, and we head out at a brisk jog.

We make really good time, but my heart is still pounding as we avoid two more groups of marines. Just as we reach the port, we run into a third squad and they call out, "Hey, you over there! What's going on?" Usopp squeezes my hand and I whisper to Luffy what to say. The two marines approach as I groan out, "Are we to the dock yet? I'm really hot." Luffy looks to one marine and says, "My sister doesn't feel good, so we're taking her back to our ship. Would you let us pass, please? She needs her medicine from our dad." I give a very loud cough and I groan again, which convinces the marines. "Yeah, sure kids. You need help getting there?" Usopp shakes his head at this to tell them, "I know the way from here, we'll be fine. Thanks though." We pass by as the marines walk away from us back into town, and Usopp lets out a sigh of relief. "That was close." I pant out, "They aren't looking for three kids together, so that helps. But please hurry, I really want to fall over and die right now." Luffy runs down the dock with Usopp behind him. We stop in front of a ship with a smiling sheep's head and Luffy says, "Here we are! The Going Merry, welcome aboard Megan!" I hear voices calling out as Luffy runs up to the rope ladder. "Hey, Zoro! Help my new friend up and get Chopper!" I'm lifted by strong hands up to the deck, and I huff out a breathless, "Thank you." I look up and stare at a tall man with green hair and three swords at his waist. He looks down at me and asks, "I'm guessing you got roped into trouble because of them? Sorry 'bout that, but we'll be sure to take care of you." But then my legs give out, and he has to catch me before my knees hit the deck. "Whoah, you okay?" I shake my head and pant out with what little air I have, "I wasn't supposed to be... straining myself... just had surgery..." Zoro goes wide eyed at this, then turns to call out, "CHOPPER! Get over here, quick!"

Zoro picks me up to move me over to the open area of the deck, laying me down with care as i close my eyes and go limp. I then hear the patter of hooves of all things, and a small voice tells me, "It's gonna be okay, what happened to her?" I keep my eyes closed as Zoro answers for me. "She said she just had surgery, but that's all." I whisper out with what breath I have left, "To repair cuts to my heart... issues with arrhythmia..." I can feel someone open my shirt, and the breeze feels good on my heated skin. A hoof traces over the stitching on my chest as Zoro says, "Dang! She's more cut up than me!" I huff out, "My bag... labeled perscription shots... blue marked outer pocket..." Zoro goes running off as a stethescope touches my chest, and I can't seem to get enough air. I flirt with unconsciousness a few times as boots pound towards us on the deck. I hear rustling as Zoro makes a grunt as he says, "Is the needle supposed to be that long?" The small voice says, "For this injection, yes. Zoro, hold her down for me. This isn't going to be pleasant, just try to hold still." I nod as strong hands hold down my shoulders, knowing what's coming as I huff out, "I'm wishing you'd use... the one for my neck... but this works fastest..." I feel the weight of a small child get on top of me, as the tip of the needle touches my chest. I squeeze my fists as the needle goes into my skin, then a jab as it goes through my sternum. I hold my breath as Zoro holds me down, and I grit my teeth as my nails dig into the deck. I open my eyes to look into Zoro's face and he keeps my gaze, a hard look on his face as he tells me, "It's almost done, stay still. I didn't get your name yet?" I feel the needle come out and wince as I answer, "Megan."

I hear Luffy making excited shouting noises on the dock, and I open my eyes again in confusion. I'm then able to see who this doctor is, and I blink a few times to clear my vision. Standing on top of me is a small reindeer with a pink hat and maroon shorts. I put my head back down as the little reindeer puts the stethescope back in his ears. My mind has a few questions but I ask the obvious, "What have I gotten... myself into now...?" Zoro chuckles as he takes his hands off my shoulders. "Knowing Luffy, tons of trouble! But what is he shouting about?" I blink a few more times, noting I'm not hot anymore. The reindeer which I'm guessing is Chopper continues to listen to my heart as he asks me, "You feeling any better yet?" I nod and say, "A bit, but my curiousity is nagging at me. In any event, thank you very much, uh... Chopper was it?" He hops off me and answers, "Yeah, Tony Tony Chopper. Seems that shot really works, your tachycardia cleared up in under a minute." I sigh at this to tell him, "I shouldn't have carried Usopp to get clear of that roof, but I knew he'd never walk over Luffy's makeshift bridge on his own. In any event we made it here, so it's a win." Chopper places my medicine back in my bag, but he looks scared of me now. I note this and say warmly, "You do realize I'm in no condition to do anything but lie here. Why do you look so afraid of me, little one?" He looks very timid as he answers, "I- I'm not that great- with humans. I haven't- haven't had a good history with people. " I chuckle at his discomfort. " I don't hurt others unless they're wicked or evil, and you aren't either one. If anything, little one, you're adorable. Plus, I'm more than aware of how people treat outcasts. Be glad you're special, Chopper. I've learned being normal is both boring and overrated! You seem to be a fine individual to me, little one." Chopper flushes at this and shifts around a little, but then I hear someone else behind me ask, "Just where did this lovely maiden fall from?"

I freeze as someone leans down over me, and note it's a rather attractive blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth. I tell him outright, "If you mean me, you need an eye exam. Chopper, you're next patient is here, get him glasses so he can see properly." Chopper actually tries suppressing a giggle, as the blonde actually looks at me. "What curr dared to hit you?! I'll kill the bastard, just point me in the right direction!" I snicker at this to tell him, "If you mean the black eye, I took care of that. If you mean the stitches, that was from heart surgery. The rest was from a very active and highly dangerous lifestyle. So like I said, you need your eyes checked." He frowns at this, but then I hold out a hand. "I'm Megan by the way, you would be?" He takes my hand and shakes it. "Sanji, chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. Did Luffy bring you into our mess?" I shake my head and tell him, "Usopp stopped me in the plaza to ask if I'd seen Luffy, and the marines figured I was a pirate by affiliation. Apparently, someone told them I have a bounty on my head, and I got to see the wanted poster they had on them. I'm not surprised they have me as wanted dead, but the bounty amount surprised me." Chopper walks over and asks me, "How much is it?" I snort to state, "It's nine figures, 250 million! I mean talk about overkill!" This gets both of them to openly gape at me as I say, "Well, it's not unexpected. I have been putting a crimp in someones plans for a while now. But I'd sure love to see who has a higher bounty on them than me." Sanji tells me, "You did already, Luffy has a bounty of 400 million." I sit up in shock and bellow, "Are you kidding me?! Defrigginzecrap did Luffy do to earn that?!" I am answered by Zoro as he tells me, "By putting a few bad characters in their place, challenging the marines, getting involved in shady business that involves a war, and being a classified pirate. Plus, he enjoys being annoying."

Zoro leans down and offers his other hand, and I grab it to have both Zoro and Sanji help me up. "Sounds both interesting and complicated. Mine's a bit more straightforward." Zoro cocks his head at this, and I reach down to get out Ansem's Reports. I had him the binder and say, "Short version: I'm on a crusade against these creatures and a guy named Tesis. He's using them like a plague to destroy anyone and anything he wishes. I was hoping to get a bit more info about Tesis in Nanohana, but Usopp and Luffy kinda ruined that. In any event, if you want details I'll expect more from you about this 'war' you mentioned." Sanji frowns at this as Zoro reads through the binder, "Yeah, that's considered need to know. And I for one am not getting another lady involved in our issues." I poke him in the arm with a finger, "Like I said, you need glasses. I am not a prissy lady, so don't think of me that way or I'll prove my point by flooring you." Sanji gives me a skeptical smile, but then Luffy walks up to the deck beaming at all of us, "HEY GUYS! Guess who's here? My brother Ace just showed up, isn't that great?!"I lean to the side to see another guy walk up with Usopp and two girls followed by a large duck. I then recognize the guy as the one who was watching us in town by the meat cart. I wave to the girls, "Great Luffy, that explains why he followed us from the meat cart. Are the girls and the duck crew members too?" They walk up to me and the red head says, "Yeah, I'm Nami and I'm the navigator. This is Vivi and Carue." I frown at this, "Lemme guess, no titles for them means they have the shady business?" All three of them flinch, but I laugh it off, "Got it in one, five point to me. It's fine if you don't tell me, it's something I'll find out if I need to." I walk over to the guy called Ace and hold out a hand, "My name is Megan, pleased to meet all of you." Ace gives me a grin that I can only describe as drop dead sexy and takes my hand. I instantly feel the heat coming off him, the caress of power mixed with skill and potential. I look up at him in question and say, "Whoah, that's unexpected. Such power, like a living flame. Devil fruit or natural?"

He looks surprised at this but answers," Flame Flame fruit, but how could you tell?" I snicker at this, "I'm a highly ranked sorceress with a title of Grand Magus, I'd kick myself if I DIDN'T notice!" Everyone looks surprised at this, but Luffy just asks me, "Does that mean you can do magic?! COOL! Can I see, pretty please?" I nod at this and throw my over shirt completely off, "Of course you may, Luffy. Might as well, since I could use some polishing and you'd all enjoy the show. So, everyone have a seat and prepare to be amazed. This should be fun for me too, it's been awhile since anyone has watched me cast spells for entertainment." They all sit around in a half circle, Zoro and Sanji looking very skeptical. But Usopp, Luffy and Chopper look excited as I take my stance on the center of the deck. My aura laces over my skin, the blue tattoos eveident as lavender traces into the air around me. Everyone gives a sound of surprise as I begin to dance in a circle. I keep my pace slower than normal so I don't tax myself, but I begin with shooting sparks of different colors into the air as they fizzle and pop like fireworks. I swivel and bring some of the water from the ocean up past the ship, weaving some of it around me to swirl like ribbons around my arms and myself. The ribbons change into a dragon of water, lacing around me like a lover as it lifts me off the deck as the others watch. The dragon roars and shifts into hundreds of butterflies that swirl around me and then the entire deck. I snap my fingers and they all freeze in the air, then they fall to the deck as flower petals. I summon a breeze through the ship to lace through the tangerine trees, catching bunches of leaves in the wind as well as the flower petals to swirl in the air as I dance. Everyone watches with total amazement as I pivot and weave for their enjoyment, snapping my fingers to bring balls of flame to life around the deck. Each one emitting different colors as they swirl around the crew, Usopp actually catching a blue one between his hands and saying, "It's warm, but it doesn't burn..." I continue to dance as I change the flower petals into a flurry of snow around us, and they all shiver at the cold except for Ace. I continue to weave balls of flame mixed with fireworks and dancing lights, and my smile and laughter is genuine as I enjoy the feeling of their wonder. To close off the dance I levitate into the air as I twirl, my wings blooming out of my back in a display of color and everyone gives sounds of awe as the leaves alight into flaming birds to fly away out of sight. I hang in the air for a moment, then I float down to the deck. I touch down into a fluent bow as everyone just sits there with stunned looks on their faces. But Luffy starts laughing and clapping like a mad man, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" The others also give a loud round of applause as Chopper jumps up to run to me, "You're amazing, Megan!" I get up out of the bow to thank them, when my senses shout at me that imminent peril is coming.

I whip out my Keyblade and shout to Chopper, "Chopper, wait! Don't move!" He skids to a halt as a cloud of smoke knocks into me, taking me off my feet and into the air. I hear a shout from the docks, "Got her! All right men, arrest those Straw Hat pirates! Don't let them escape!" I'm then whipped around to see the same big marine from the rooftop, only where his hands should be are clouds of smoke. He then kneels down and rockets himself forward, his legs becoming smoke to propell himself towards me. I lace an Aero spell around me, and the smoke blows away from my skin as I hover in the air. "Terrific, more trouble! Get that ship moving, people!" I'm then forced to block a strike from the marine's jitte, noting it has a stone on the tip. I ask him, "You gonna introduce yourself before you kill me? Or would you like me to make one up for you?" He laughs at this, "I'm Captain Smoker, and you're toast pirate!" I block another strike as I comment, "I don't remember taking on that title, and if I agreed with you we'd both be wrong. If you're going to condemn me, you should go with the more popular 'witch' or the more accurate 'freak' title." Smoker just growls at me as he finally gets a strike in, hiting me in the leg and I yelp. He then looks surprised as I bat his jitte away and hit him back in the shoulder. I press my advantage and freeze the cloud of smoke around his legs with a Blizzard spell, and he plummets to the water. I dive and catch his arm before he hits the water, but I frost his arm over in warning, "I also never said I was a Devil fruit user, but it's apparent to me you are. Your mistake, now either you can go sinking or I can take you back to shore where you can get that bounty on my head removed." He growls at me, "And why would I do that?! It's clear you're dangerous and you were with those Straw Hat pirates! Why would I do you any favors?!" I start to huff as his added weight takes its toll and I dive for the docks, "Because I can't hold both of us up. Those people were helping me because I just had surgery and needed medical attention. As for the bounty, the one who posted it is an evil, psychotic, and deadly tyrant named Tesis Balberith Orgulho. Look him up, then judge who you'd rather bring down."

I drop him to the wooden dock of the port and hover for a moment, "Plus, I just kept you from drowning when I had no reason to spare you. Add that to the list Captain Smoker, and don't attack me again. There's a difference between following the words of the law and following the spirit of the law. Remember that, for now and in the future." I lift off as his men start shooting at me, and I head back for the Going Merry. I take my hands and lift up the waves of the ocean into a wall, freezing it to keep the bullets and the marines from reaching the Going Merry. I land on the head of the smiling sheep as the sails unfurl, but Nami shouts out, "This might be trouble! There's no wind to help us get away from the dock!" I take a deep breath, then I focus on fixing that. "I'm on it, just get those sails secure!" I bring the wind to life, sending us forward and out of the dock with a florish. I close my eyes and concentrate, adding the movement of the waves to help speed our progress. Just as I hear cursing from the docks, we break away from the port and into open water. I jump down onto the deck, then kneel down as my muscles shake. "I think we're clear, but they will chase after us! Get us out of-" I then hear a roar come from the open water and turn to the noise with a look of shock on my face. I see tendrils shoot up out of the water, each one with a deadly sharp point at their end. Only to have a massive head of an Emblem Heartless rise from the water, the entire thing covered in eyes. Shouts sound out from both the dock and on the Going Merry as the Heartless roars again. I whip my Keyblade out, my mind searching for a plan of attack. I make one fast and start running across the deck as I hear Chopper shout at me, "Megan! Don't push yourself! Let Luffy handle that thing, or Zoro or-" I cut Chopper off, "That thing is MY responsibility, little one! I am the one charged with destroying it's kind! Anchor the ship, I'm going out there!" I hear the anchor drop as I jump over the side, unfurling my wings to catch the wind and soar along the water. But then I have something blow past me, spraying me with water. I shake myself and see Ace shooting towards the Heartless on a makeshift water scooter. His flames power the craft forward, and I call out, "HEY! That water is cold!" I hear him laugh as I soar alongside him, "I figured you'd want some help with this thing." I growl as I say, "Want? No! Need? Reluctant yes." He snickers at this, "If you can keep those barbs from hitting me, I'd appreciate it." I get an idea, "I think the others can help, lemme lace this thing around. Time for a full on tag team rumble!"

I shoot the Heartless with a few Thunder spells, getting it's attention as I loop around it. I spin away from it's barbs back to the Going Merry, freezing the water as I go with Ace following behind. I shout, "Game faces on guys! Bringing the mayhem to your door!" I lace the bridge of ice to the Going Merry, spinning back over the deck as Zoro reaches out an arm to me, "Gimme a lift!" I catch his arm and we go shooting up, bringing him up close to me and huffing at his added weight. Luffy and Sanji jump down to the ice bridge, running as the Heartless bellows again and just keeps charging. Zoro goes slightly red as I hug him closer to me, "Uh, little close don't you think?" I give a pant as my wings work us forward will all due speed. "I am not hanging you over the water with your added weight on my arm! I barely got Smoker to the dock, so deal with it! Break those barbs so the others don't get skewered!" He nods at this, but then gets a concerned look on his face as I huff my air out. I close one eye and tell him, "Get ready to drop in five...four... three..." I spin us in through the tentacles that jab at us, the barbs ruffling the feathers of my wings as I plummet down to the bridge next to the Heartless. Zoro does a rolling landing, his swords coming out to block the barbs with skilled ease. I weave my Keyblade to slice at the head, getting an angry roar as I get close to Ace. "Try not to let the bridge get in your way, we'll distract it on one side while you attack it on the other. " He gives me a thumbs up, and then rockets forward to pummel the Heartless with fireballs. I come back around to get to Luffy and Sanji, and I come up behind them saying, "Brace your feet, guys! Think of ice skating!" I put my hands out to push them forward in front of me, Luffy cheering the whole way as we zoom along. But Sanji looses his balance when I grab hold of them to brake. I grab him by the sleeve of his coat, but he tugs me down with him onto the ice. I retract my wings, going down with my arm still on Luffy to tug him along with us.

All three of us go rolling in a heap over the ice, my head cracking on the surface. We come to an awkward stop, Luffy tangled around us with his stretchy arms and legs. But Sanji is on top of me, his hand on my front and his mouth is on mine. Both of us open our eyes at the same time, with Luffy laughing at us. I decide to be bold, leaning into the unexpected kiss with a slight mewl of enjoyment. Sanji goes stock still as I savor the contact along with his taste, then I break the kiss with a teasing, "For shame, stealing a kiss in the middle of a brawl! But to grope me when you do so, such a naughty cook you are!" First Sanji goes red, then his nose spurts red to follow his face. I detangle us quickly as Luffy continues to laugh hysterically as he rolls away from us on the ice bridge. Then I flick Sanji on the nose, "I'm only kidding! Though I'll take the nosebleed as a compliment from- WHOAH!" I shove Sanji away from me as a barb comes down right where he was kneeling, it's deadly tip just grazing my side as it gets stuck in the ice. Sanji lashes out with a good kick, breaking the barb off so it stays in the ice. But a few more come shooting towards us, and I can't get purchase to get away. Luffy shoots his hands to grab us, yanking us away as the barbs come down hard in the ice. Sanji gets up and swipes at the barbs, breaking them with a flurry of kicks as Luffy starts reaching out to tie the loose tentacles together in knots. I bring out my Keyblade to weave my way over to Zoro, who has sliced off many of the barbs to lay at his feet. I put my back to his as he huffs out through the sword in his teeth, "You ready for this?" I give him my best grin and brace the Keyblade in both hands, "Less talking, more slashing, swordsman." He grins back and we go to town on the incoming barbs, dancing in unison as the barbs sing around us. My laughter is genuine as I lose myself to the fight, Zoro clearly enjoying himself as well. I pick up all the fallen barbs with an Aero spell to fling them back into the many eyes of the Heartless, making it shriek as the barbs hit their mark. I shout to Luffy, "LUFFY! Hammer those barbs in! GO!" He jumps up to oblidge me, shouting out to me, "Right, I'm on it! Gum Gum Pistol Barrage!" His fists fly like a rain of bullets, punching each barb home into the Heartless with incredible accuracy. The Heartless shrieks and grabs Luffy with a hidden tentacle, dragging him down with a quick whip of it's appendage as Luffy gives a shout.

Zoro gives a tsking noise, but I tell him, "You and Sanji continue this dance. I got him." I call out to Sanji, "Regroup! Get over here and take my spot!" Sanji complies as I go jumping into the water after Luffy, plunging down as fast as I can. I see Luffy in the grip of the tentacle, with many of the lesser Heartless floating around him. I dive for him and lace a well placed Stop spell on the lesser Heartless, grabbing onto the tentacle to jab my Keyblade hard into it's squishy flesh. The tentacle only tightens it's hold, squeezing out what little air Luffy had left. I grit my teeth and concentrate, then I let loose with a Holy spell. The tentacle blows apart at the power, the lesser Heartless getting pummeled with the left over bits. I whip my Keyblade around to destroy them, grabbing Luffy around the waist with my free arm. I shoot us with all haste to the surface, rocketing us up and out of the water to land on the deck of the Going Merry. I roll with Luffy in my arms as a massive explosion comes from the battleground. I look up to see a giant hole in the Heartless, the whole body smoldering from the impact. I see Ace zoom to the bridge to grab Zoro and Sanji, bringing them to the Going Merry. The Heartless collapses in on itself as it dissipates, the water rushing back in as it dissapears from my line of sight. But then I look down at Luffy and note he isn't breathing. I feel panic rise as I shake him, "Luffy? Luffy! Hey, take a breath already! LUFFY!" Luffy gives a gasping cough as he lunges up, his head colliding with mine. I lean back and clutch my head as he just keeps coughing, "OW! Criminitely, Luffy! You may be rubber, but your head isn't soft!" Luffy just sits in front of me, panting after his coughing fit, "That... was... scarey! Thanks for the rescue!" I shake my head a few times to get my vision to clear, "Your welcome, just don't headbutt your rescuer next time." We both give a laugh as Luffy jumps back up and shouts, "ALL RIGHT! Lift anchor! Let's go, guys!"

Luffy turns to the barely visible port, waving his hands frantically as he shouts, "BYE MR. SMOKER! LOOKS LIKE WE GET TO ESCAPE AGAIN!" I'm completely drenched as my hair clings to my skin, my entire body aching with fatigue. I decide to fall over onto my side with a huff to lay on the deck and not move for a bit. I give a half smile as Luffy taunts the marines still standing on the dock. But then I hear shouting as Smoker lands on the deck, snarling at us as Luffy gives a yelp. Smoker punches him hard, knocking Luffy away from me to go sailing. He then turns to me and grabs me by my throat to lift me into the air. "I'm not letting any you get away! After all those stunts, you can't possibly have any fight left in you!" I start choking and claw at his grip to get free, "Captain...! Please, stop-" The hold on my neck tightens like an iron noose, but his hand turns to smoke and my fingers go through the cloud uselessly. I grip at his coat to tug on the sleeve as all my air is cut off as he grins at me, "Bingo, I'm right! You're mine, girl!" I look to where Luffy went sailing, noting the tangerine trees are swaying as my vision starts to blur. My eyes roll back in their sockets and my hands fall to dangle at my sides as Smoker laughs at me. Then hot flames hit Smoker in the back, and he lets go of me with a grunt. I land hard on the deck, taking a deep breath as Ace pummels Smoker with fireballs. "That's no way to treat a lady, dude!" Smoker gets driven back a few paces, but the fire doesn't affect him much. But Ace then takes his fist to Smoker's front, sending him off the deck and down towards the water. I scramble forward to the edge, lacing the last bit of energy I have to encase Smoker in a bubble of ice. The bubble lands in the water, but then floats as I say, "Last thing I want- (cough) is a dead lawman on my hands! (cough) Please, Captain- (hack, cough) don't make me regret- (cough) sparing you today!" I send him shooting away back to the port on a wave of water, but then roll back onto the safety of the deck as I choke out out, "Hooray, (cough) crisis dealt with!" I get a good few breaths in to shout out to the others, "Roll call! Who's not dead?!"

I hear everyone give a shout as Ace comes over and leans down in front of me, "That's one way to ask. You okay?" I nod as I tell him, "I'm tapped out, but I'm fine. ( cough) Thanks for the save, Ace." He smiles at me, then he leans down further and lifts me into his arms. "My pleasure, but let's get you into the shade." I give a surprised squeak as he carries me over to set me up against the mast of the Going Merry. I flush as he laughs at me, "Although, I was kind of hoping I'd get more than a thank you, would that be too much to ask?" I go really red at this, but before he moves away from me I put my hand on his chest to stop him. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised in question, and I take his chin in my hand to pull him forward a little. "Well, if the man insists, who am I not to oblidge?" I place a kiss to the side of his mouth, then I deepen it to lace my tongue over his lips. For a brief second Ace hesitates, but then he returns my kiss by lacing a hand into my hair to nip my bottom lip with his teeth. I give a low moan as I return the nip with one of my own, his taste like molten sin on my tongue. I break our kiss with a laugh, then lean down to press my lips to his neck and he comments, "Oh wow! You're good at this seduction thing. I find myself wondering what else you might be willing to do as an encore." I bring my mouth close to his ear as I whisper, "I'm tempted, believe me, I am very tempted Ace. If only you weren't so late, then I'd entertain our shared curiosity. But I am blessedly taken, so it's all you're getting hot shot." He sighs at this, "Such a pity, it would have made for a grand night. Whoever gets your attentions like that is one lucky devil, I'll say that much!"

I hold up two fingers, and he stares at me. "Actually, it's two suitors I have in my life. Granted, they've never worked up the nerve to ever go that far with a kiss! But they are probably more angry with me than anything, since I left without them for what's been months worth of time. It's been enought to drive me mad and once I have the info I need, I'm heading straight back to them. So even though I am truly flattered at your offer, I must respectfully decline. Besides, you are a man of the sea and therefore, she is your dedicated lover. I wouldn't be able to compare with that, so I will bow out of such a competition graciously."Ace smiles at this, "True, very true. I like the way you phrased that, it was very poetic." Then a shadow sails over us as Luffy jumps down to the deck. He gives us a wide grin as he laughs, "That was great! I have to insist you join my crew, Megan! How's about you be our magician or maybe our minstrel? We don't have a minstrel yet." I give him a amused chuckle, "I'm flattered Luffy, but I'm not able to stay. I have my own calling, which takes me across different waters." Luffy looks at me as I point to my bag, "If you look in the bag, you'll find my binder with the whole story about me and my quest. But I'd more likely be a better writer than minstrel. I haven't done any singing for a while and am likely rusty, if not off key." Ace looks surprised as he asks, "You can sing, too?" I nod as Luffy gets out my binder, with Nami walking up behind him to read behind his shoulder. I get up and brush myself off as Ace walks to stand next to Luffy to read as well. "While you guys take a crash course in Heartless 101, I'm going to find the kitchen. I haven't eaten in a long while."

Luffy points me to the door to the kitchen as he tells me, "It's over that way, but Sanji won't let anyone else cook." I snort at this, "I can try and convince him to let me borrow the kitchen to make something simple." I'm then cut short as Sanji walks up behind me to say, "Wrong! I refuse to let anyone do my cooking for me." I pout at him as I whine, "Aww! But I wanted to make my Chicken Rice recipe!" I head for the kitchen with Sanji behind me, pretending to sulk for his benefit. He actually looks mildly amused at this, "Well, I am the chef here. And it is my kitchen." I sigh at this and nod, "Fine, you win. Your kitchen mean your rules, and I don't have the fancy title to back up my culinary prowess. Where I'm from, I'm considered the chef simply because I can make doughnuts for my friends. How about I give you my recipe book to use, then. It has a ton of dishes in it, from baked potato cheese soup to pistachio cake." Sanji looks surprised as I grab my bag to open it, "Really? You'd give me your recipes? Such a thing is considered sacred to chefs, we guard our own recipes fiercly." I give Sanji my warmest smile, "It's fine by me, Sanji. Most of them my mom collected from her friends and extended family. I only use three of them, and I know them by heart so I don't need to look in the book." I reach in and hand Sanji a green book full of my mom's writing. As we enter the kitchen, I direct him to the right page for the Chicken Rice dish. Vivi and Carue sit at the table and I smile at them as Sanji looks over what he'll need. "From what this says, it's pretty simple to make." I I give a laugh at this, "Mom learned simple is best for my dad and myself, we were both really picky. I'm not as bad as before, but I do need to watch what I eat from the heart surgery I just had. May I at least help, you tell me what you want done and I'll follow your lead." Sanji frowns at this, "Nope, guests are not allowed to work in my kitchen." But I lean in and hug him, "What? Is that all I am to you? A guest? How cruel of you! I was kind of hoping of being at least in the friend category after that impromptu kiss we enjoyed. If not the partner in crime category as indicated by the marines." Sanji gets all flustered and red in the face, since I purposefully put my face right in his. Vivi lets out a light laugh as I lean in even farther to rub my nose to Sanji's, and he about explodes. "Wha- I- You- Don't do that in front of Princess Vivi! She'll get the wrong idea!"

I go still at this, as does Vivi and Carue, with Sanji clapping his hands over his mouth at the slip up. I blink a few times as the whole room goes dead quiet. "Huh. Royalty, not my first guess. But it makes sense from what I was hearing earlier in Nanohana." I let Sanji go to face Vivi, "That being the case, it is remiss of me not to formally introduce myself." I walk over and kneel in front of Vivi as she sits wide eyed at me. I take her hand in a formal getsure, "Princess Vivi Nefertari. It is my honor to meet you, my regal lady. My name is Megan Jo Mawdesley, a few of my titles including Grand Magus as well as Key Bearer. Know I have been saddened by the news that has reached me in regards to the state of Alabasta and it's citizens. As such, I have kept you and your countrymen in my prayers. I hope that you succeed in lifting your people and your kingdom from the dark times that have fallen upon them. I am more than confident you and your friends will take down the ones responsible, and be able to claim victory in peaceful resolution with the rebels. The Lord rewards the faithful, and as such your faith in your friends and your people shall bring that much needed peace." I look up at her to see she's stunned, then I wink at her and say, "I was once a ruler myself, though it was temporary until they found the next heir in line. I know how to play pomp and circumstance for the courts, even if it sounds like cheesy lines from a bad novel most of the time. So, did I get it right or was it too over the top?" She blinks a couple times, then bursts out laughing like I intended. I laugh along with her as I get up off the floor. She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye, "Thank you for that, Megan. I didn't realize how much I needed that!" I plop down in front of the table to ruffle Carue on the head as I tell her, "As long as you can laugh about the situation, you can handle it without too much worry. The moment you lose your humor, you're doomed. I learned that the hard way, and it took a LOT of humor to get that point across!" She smiles at me, genuine warmth lighting her eyes as the rest of the crew and Ace come into the kitchen. "Sounds like an interesting story, you willing to tell us?" I motion to Chopper to come towards me and I pick him up to set him in my lap. "I would be delighted to. But which ones to tell is the question."

I have Nami hand Vivi Ansem's Reports as I begin telling them a few stories. About the Keyblade and the Heartless, along with a few adventures I've had with Vash and Wolfwood. Halfway through my narration Sanji has dinner ready for everyone, so I sit Chopper next to me for the meal. Everyone enjoys my tale as we eat, with Usopp, Chopper and Luffy giving sounds of awe at many points. By the time I'm finished, everyone is done eating. I lift Chopper up to my shoulders and he gives a gleeful giggle when I tickle him. I automatically start collecting the plates, which gets Sanji to scowl at me. "I thought I said guests don't work in my kitchen!" I stick my tongue out and blow a raspberry at him, "Phhbt, to that! In my rulebook, those that partake of a meal must contribute in some way to it in exchange. So I'm collecting the dishes to wash them, and you can learn to accept it." Sanji just grumbles at this as Luffy and Usopp laugh at the raspberry noise I gave. Even Chopper supresses a giggle on my shoulders. I nod my head around lightly to bounce him, and he gives a happy sound as my hair tickles him. He runs a hoof through my hair, "Wow, Megan. Your hair is really soft and curly." I set the dishes in the sink, "Thank you, little one." Chopper tilts his head to the side at this, "Your welcome. Hey, how come you keep calling me that?" I freeze as I realize I have been calling him that, the endearment natural to my lips but it's origin long forgotten. I put my hands to the rim of the sink as the past drifts over me, "It was an old nickname someone I knew used for children, including for me. It just came out without my thinking... Wow... Remembering is like a cold bucket of water. Bracing." Zoro brings more of the dishes to the sink and stands next to me, "Yeah, it looks like you saw a ghost." I take the dishes from him and say, "Those memories do bring ghosts, Zoro. Ghosts of another lifetime, one I decided to leave buried at an empty grave. It isn't something I would like to dwell on, so let's just leave it at that. Did you want me to stop using that term, Chopper?" Chopper shakes his head no, "I don't really mind. I was just curious. Sorry if I made you sad, Megan." I reach a hand up to pat Chopper with affection, "It's all right, little one. You meant no harm in asking. I'm quite used to those memories hurting. Such an old pain is a whispered constant to me, as familiar as the breath in my lungs. But the past is done, no point in dwelling on it. You mind holding my hair back while I lean over to do the dishes, we can tag team them that way." He takes my hair to keep it away from my face, and I start washing the dishes as I ask Vivi, "So my regal lady, I have shared with you and the others a bit of my story. Would you like to tell me what has led you here up to this point?"

Vivi gives me the basic story of what has happened to her kingdom, Zoro standing next to me to dry the dishes as I wash. I'm on the last glass when she mentions, "It might have been much worse. Apparently, there was a rumor someone else wanted to take part in the scheme Crocodile was planning, but was chased out almost immediately. Apparently, people with such a glaring reputation are not wanted in such a covert operation. At least that's what was said to Tesis." I'm so shocked at the name, I grip the glass and it shatters. "WHAT?! Repeat that name, Vivi!" Everyone stares at my hand as it drips red into the sink, but I say, "The name Vivi! I need you to tell me the full name of this outsider, my hand can wait! Name, details, anything and everything you know or might have heard!" Chopper looks down at my hand with worry, but Vivi answers, "It was Tesis Balberith Orgulho, of a so called Orgulho Magisters. But he didn't stay around after Crocodile supposedly dismissed him. The claims he made were unfounded and the reputation he supposedly had was exactly the opposite of what was rumored to be needed for Crocodile's plans. I don't know any more than that." I bang my injured fist into the sink, "CURSE IT! Curse it all and my rotten luck!" I look down into the sink and say, "Do not put your hands into the sink idly, half the glass is powder! I'm going outside to use some language not fit for hearing!" I stomp out the door onto the deck and I pace back and forth as I fume. "BLAST IT ALL! How many times is this filth going to slip through my fingers?! He should be a rotted carcass by now, not leisurly plotting to overthrow kingdoms and laying ruin to innocent lives! A pox on him! A POX ON HIS NAME AND HIS EXISTENCE!" I then stand stock still when I hear a whimper in my ear, making me realize Chopper is still on my shoulders. His grip in my hair is tight, and he's shaking at my temper. My anger is replaced with shame, my breath coming out on a long sigh as I hang my head forward. "Ah, shoot. I forgot I had an unwilling audience. I'm so very sorry little one, I didn't mean to frighten you with my tirade." I reach up with my uninjured hand to touch his hoof at my head, "I tend to forget what a temper I have, and my soulmates aren't here to curb my tongue for me. Apologies Chopper, I am shamed by my actions. I'll let you down now so I can take my anger where it won't frighten you."

I kneel down and lean forward so Chopper can slide off my shoulders, helping him with my hands to gently deposit him onto the deck. But he keeps his hoof in my injured hand when I go to get back up, keeping me on my knees. "No, wait. You should stay put and let me look at that. You're bleeding really badly." I look down and see he's right, my entire hand dripping with shards of glass in my fingers and hand. I'm then surprised by a shadow leaning down over me as Zoro says, "Wow, you really did crush that glass. Half your hand is shredded." Zoro sets my bag down in front of us as he comes around to face me, "I noticed when I grabbed that shot for you earlier you had needle and thread in here." I nod at this, but I reach into the bag to get out the red paste instead. "Thank you, Zoro. But the medical glue will work much better. Though we should get the tweezers and magnifying glass out, I got the light part covered." I hand the tweezers to Chopper and us my injured palm to cast a Fire spell, having small lights glow over my outstretched palm for Chopper to see perfectly. But I then open the front of my top and hand Zoro the paste bottle, "Since we're on the subject of tending wounds, get the cork open on this for us. I should reapply this to my surgery stitches." The cork comes off with a definitive pop, then Zoro hands the bottle back to me. I take my fingers and dip them into the bottle, the paste slightly cool to my fingers. I start lacing it over the stitches to my chest, wincing and letting out a hiss of air as the paste burns. "OW! That never gets any less annoying! You might want to use this on yours, I noticed you got sliced on your arm earlier." Chopper looks up at this, but Zoro shrugs at us, "It barely warrants as a scratch." I give a derisive snort at this, "HAH! That's the same excuse I use, let me at least see it to make sure you aren't fibbing." He brings his arm forward to show me, the cut leaving a slight red mark on his arm.

Before he can take his arm away, I lace the red paste over the cut with two of my fingers. He gives a mild growl as the paste burns into the cut, then it fades considerably. Zoro glares at me to mutter, "You shouldn't waste that stuff on nicks when your front is a wreck. My arm was fine without that stuff." I give a shrug as I dip my hands in the bottle again, "Sue me, I don't tolerate my friends being hurt for any reason. Even a small nick or cut is unacceptable to me, I'm highly protective that way." Zoro raises his eyebrows at me, "Friends, we just met? Yet you call us friends already?" My laugh peals like bells in the air, the sound carrying out over the ship. I look at him with a warm smile, "It doesn't take me very long to get a feel for someone, and I've found nothing at fault with anyone here. We fought back to back Zoro, try convincing me that such a show of vulnerability with an unknown ally isn't an omen of intuitive trust." Zoro blinks at me, realizing what I mean. "True, I don't usually let someone I just met guard my back like that. I'm also really impressed at how well you handle a blade." I blush at this, "Thanks, I'm flattered at the compliment. Your Santoryu is wonderous to watch." Zoro smiles at this, pleased at my compliment. I look down to see how far Chopper has gotten with my hand and I ask Zoro, "If I might be so bold, would you be interested in a match once Chooper has finished?" Both of them look surprised at this, and I laugh at this, "Can you fault me for wanting to spar with someone of such skill? I've wanted to brush up on my own sword skills from before I got my Keyblade. Yet the two I can practice with are my own students and have quite a ways to go. I need the practice, and you'd be the best bout I've had in ages. Will you do me that honor before I leave at least?" Zoro closes his eyes at this, "I wouldn't mind, as long as Chopper says it won't ruin your hand or affect your heart from your surgery."

I can't help but snicker at this, "Heh! Who'd have thought there would be someone other than Vash or Wolfwood to worry over the state of my heart. Funny, I find such so funny, considering for the longest time I wondered if I still had a heart in the first place. How's it coming, Chopper?" Chopper removes the last piece of glass, then takes another look to make sure he's gotten all the pieces. "All done, but your match may have to wait a few days, your cuts are deep in some places." I laugh at this, "Zoro, show us your arm again. That will make my point for me." Zoro lifts his sleeve to show us, and none of us can even see a scar. Zoro goes wide eyed at this, "Wait, I'm sure that was the arm I got nicked on." He rolls up his other sleeve to check, and I laugh. "That medical glue has magic in it, so it speeds the metabolism to promote healing. My hand should be fine if we triple coat and wrap it well."


End file.
